


Tell Me What You Want (What You Like)

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beards, Birthday Sex, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, pretty much pwp, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gives Tyler a NICE birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want (What You Like)

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler told us to 'go create' and anon on tumblr requested birthday sex.....couple that with what The Rock tweeted Josh and we have this heap of sin.  
> title from cool for the summer by demi lovato bc it was on the radio and it fits  
> Enjoy guys, see y'all in hell.

“What’s this?” Tyler asked, staring at the envelope Josh had just handed him. 

“Your present.” Josh answered and wandered off, leaving Tyler to feel grumpy that all Josh got him was a card? I mean really, he could care less if he got ANYTHING from Josh for his birthday, he’s not greedy, but still...a card?

He opened it anyways and found a small piece of paper inside the alien shaped card that claimed he should have an out of this world birthday. It was written on in shaky handwriting, but unmistakably Josh’s.

‘coupon: i will do whatever you’d like in bed tonight’

And Tyler found himself blushing, he and Josh had messed around a few different times, but it had been quite some time since they last did anything involving a real hotel bed. Tyler read it over and over confused, maybe he was reading it wrong, but it was there it was, plain as day. Tyler folded it and put it in his back pocket, trying to focus on finding a shirt to wear and remember when they had to be at the venue.

He was most certainly not thinking about pushing Josh onto his knees and fucking his mouth, or getting him to ride him hard until the bed broke, or or...oh...and Tyler was in the middle of replying to something Mark said when the thought hit him and he flushed, stopping mid-sentence as he realised what he was going to use the coupon on.

Josh gives him sly glances all day but never brings up the coupon he’d written out and it makes Tyler more than a little nervous so he just focuses on responding to birthday wishes and warming up his voice for the show that evening.

It goes off without a hitch, thankfully, and Josh manages to get a mic at some point and lead the crowd in Happy Birthday and Tyler strums along shly on his ukulele before they go into their encore. 

Honestly, Tyler had all but forgotten about the coupon until he’s sliding his jeans off as he gets ready to shower at their hotel. Josh had showered at the venue, but Tyler was too busy meeting fans to sneak away and do so.

Tyler set it carefully on the counter and smoothed it over before getting into the shower, sighing as he washed the sweat and grime and paint from his skin. He takes his time, cleaning himself thoroughly, relaxing under the warm spray.

He vaguely thinks he hears the door open for a moment and close but he’s lost in the hiss of the spray and his own thoughts. When he steps out, no one’s there and neither is the coupon on the counter.

Tyler cautiously dries off and pulls a towel around his waist, walking back in his and josh’s shared room to find Josh sitting on one of the beds, leaning back on the headboard, wearing nothing other than his briefs and a smirk.

“Looking for this?” He asked Tyler, holding up the coupon and Tyler grinned back sauntering over to him.

“Maybe...” Tyler was now at the side of the bed, he reached out for the piece of paper, his towel slipping just an inch or so further down his hips as he did and Josh pulled it further out of his reach. Tyler huffed, knees hitting the edge of the bed and he grabbed for it again only to have Josh shift and hold it just out of his reach again, he was giggling. 

Tyler finally kneeled onto the bed,, leaning half onto to Josh to grab it, “aha!-” Tyler attempted a triumphant shout but it was cut off by warm lips and a soft beard pressing against his own mouth, his grip on the paper faltering as Josh’s hands found his hips, pulling him down completely on top of Josh as they kissed. It was slow and warm and kind of itchy if Tyler was being honest with himself but he pulled away still smiling. 

“So, what do you want birthday boy?” Josh asked, voice low and rough and Tyler bit his lip, looking away and flushing, knowing what he wanted but he was afraid to ask, “Do you want me to suck you off, to fuck me? C’mon Ty, you can tell me...”

“I uh..” Tyler swallowed hard, painfully aware that his towel was barely holding on to his hips and he could feel Josh already half hard against his thigh and it was distracting, “I want you to uhm...eatmeout..”

“Im sorry...what was that?” Josh asked, tilting Tyler’s face back towards his gently.

“I said I want you to...eat me out, okay? Rim me, toss my salad, give me a beard ride, alright?” Tyler was flushed horribly from his cheeks to his chest and Josh was laughing lightly, a hand absentmindedly scratching at his scruffy neck.

"Well....I can't say I haven't thought about it." Tyler feels his breath catch in his throat and with that Josh is pulling him back in for another slow kiss, his tongue swirling softly against Tyler's as his hands sneakily pull his towel away and then he's nudging Tyler's thighs and switching their position, the kiss momentarily broken as tyler settles back against the sheets and pillows, shivering as josh begins kissing long his neck and his jaw. 

Calloused hands trailed along Tyler's sides and his hips, thumbs brushing gently over the dip of his hipbones, and Tyler sighed, closing his eyes as he trailed a hand into Josh's soft hair. Josh kissed lower, nuzzling lightly against Tyler's stomach, eliciting a surprised giggle at the feeling and Josh had to hide his own laughter against Tyler's hip until he tugged lightly at Josh's hair and made a whining noise, signalling that he'd really like Josh to continue.

Josh turned his head and licked hot and wet along Tyler's shaft, his cock now fully erect in anticipation. Tyler had never been rimmed before, but he'd thought about it, even more so now that Josh's beard was returning, faint memories of the same scruff from years before running through his mind. 

Josh slid a hand around Tyler's dick, pulling slow deliberate strokes as he positioned Tyler's leg with his other hand, until he was kneeling between Tyler's bent legs and Josh began mouthing along his knee, trailing along his inner thigh and Tyler bit his lip against another bout of giggles from how ticklish he was there, and finally the joint where his thigh joined his pelvis, a hot lick along the line left Tyler whimpering as Josh continued to stroke him. Josh got back on track, mouthing sinfully along his balls, his tongue finally darting out to lick just behind them, trailing lower.

Tyler was shivering, and was almost sad when Josh let go of his cock in favor of hiking both of his thighs over his shoulders, nose pressing against Tyler's perineum as his tongue pushed deeper, sliding between his firm cheeks. Tyler blushed at the closeness, he wasn't aware of how intimate this would feel, or as Josh began to give slow dragging licks, how amazing it would feel.

Tyler moaned in earnest as Josh let go of one trembling thigh to help spread Tyler open wider, his thumb swiping along Tyler's hole just before his tongue pressed against it, fighting muscle to muscle until tyler eventually gave in, letting josh's tongue penetrate him just barely. Tyler's fist were twisted in the sheets by his head, his breath coming in huffs and he was wondering when Josh was going to breathe, but he didn't really want him to, not when he was dipping his tongue in and out of his ass, his thumb that was helping hold him open occasionally joining in to push him open and tease. 

Tyler couldn't help it after a few minutes he began rolling his hips against Josh's face, pushing into each shallow thrust of tongue or finger and it was driving him mad. He was whining high in his throat, begging Josh to go deeper and faster, he was teetering on the edge of too much and all too quickly Josh was pulling away, panting slightly.

Tyler managed to focus his eyesight, first seeing his own flushed cock, leaning against his stomach, a string of precum trailing from his belly button to the tip of it. Then he saw Josh, staring down at him hungrily, his lips were swollen and the hair around his mouth looked wet, matted with spit.

Tyler heard himself make a strangled noise as Josh trailed fingers along his thigh and down to press two fingers through the dripping spit and into his relaxed hole and tyler bucked his hips again pleading, "Josh...josh please..."

Josh groaned lightly and twisted his fingers inside Tyler before leaning back down, licking away the salty precum from the tip of Tyler's twitching cock before swallowing him down as far as he could. Tyler couldn't control his movements, his hips were pushing down onto Josh's thick fingers and back up into his welcoming mouth, his pace going faster and faster and Josh let him.

Tyler felt Josh moaning around his cock as he streamed out a slew of, 'thankyou' and 'harderdeeperplease' and 'so good for me, so good' and too soon his hips stuttered, his balls drawing up muscles tensing as his orgasm flooded his senses. Josh stilled his fingers pressed deep and continued to lick and suck until Tyler's cum had finished leaking into his mouth and Tyler felt beyond overstimulated.

He whimpered as Josh pulled his fingers free and squirmed away when Josh nuzzled against his thigh again, smearing spit and probably his own cum against his flushed skin. He carefully put Tyler's legs back against the bed wiping his other hand on the sheets after and oh-

Josh had managed to cum at some point, touching himself and Tyler's cock made a sad attempt at staying hard at the thought that doing that for him got Josh off. Josh layed down beside him with a thump, turning his head to watch tyler's chest rise and fall for a moment before leaning in and kissing him, messy and wet and Tyler knew it should gross him out but he just kissed back instead, grinning sleepily as Josh pulled away and whispered, "Happy birthday, Tyler."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @j-shler on tumblr


End file.
